By nature, unpleasant odors are generated in a toilet bowl and have no other way out other than through the top of the toilet bowl due to its gaseous nature. Accordingly, such unpleasant odors adversely impact the air surrounding the toilet and, ultimately, the overall air quality of a bathroom in which the toilet is located. Conventional approaches for controlling odors in bathrooms include scented aerosol dispensers, scented tablets, room ventilation systems and the like.
Such conventional approaches for controlling odors in bathrooms are known to have limitations that adversely affect their effectiveness and/or practicality. One limitation is that unpleasant odors that originate in an area of a particular toilet bowl are allowed to migrate into or are drawn into other areas of a bathroom, thus adversely impacting the overall air quality of the bathroom. Another limitation is that some people dislike or are allergic to perfumed scents of aerosol sprays and tablets commonly used to cover-up unpleasant odors in bathrooms. Still another limitation is that some bathrooms are not physically situated or constructed in a manner where a window or fan can be provided for facilitating ventilation of such bathrooms. Many bathrooms are equipped with a ceiling vent that is meant to draw odors out of the bathroom. However, this solution for controlling odor is frequently inadequate because very large volumes of room air must be exhausted in order to dissipate odors that are actually concentrated in and about the toilet bowl.
Therefore, a bathroom odor control apparatus and system that overcomes limitations associated with such conventional bathroom odor control devices would be useful and novel.